1. Field of the Invention
The advent of the present energy crisis has increased the importance of alternative energy sources such as a solar radiation. This invention deals with an improved apparatus for making use of solar heat for cooking.
Solar ovens have been known in various forms since the latter half of the nineteenth century. The purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for cooking by using solar heat which cooks in approximately the same amount of time as normal cooking apparatus and also imparts the desired texture, temperature and color to the foodstuffs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most basic problems with solar ovens is the inability to follow the daily movement of the sun in its' semi-circular path from the east to the west. Another difficulty with following solar movement is that throughout the day the angular altitide of the sun in the sky changes continuously. The sun reaches an apparent maximum height approximately at noon and is positioned intermediate between this maximum height and the horizon throughout the remainder of the day.
In association with this problem is the desire to maintain the platform upon which the food is cooking at a level attitude, irrespective of movement of the solar oven shell itself. It is desirable to maintain this level attitude throughout the day with the most simple apparatus possible. The simplicity is necessary since solar ovens are inherently fine instruments and need to be relocatable to be sheltered during periods of bad weather and during the night.
Solar ovens have historically suffered from a dependence upon weather conditions and a corresponding lengthy cooking period. On overcast days where solar rays are shielded by cloud cover for long periods of time the heat accumulated in the solar oven will be dissipated and the cooking activity will temporarily cease. Often the sun will remain clouded over for sufficiently long periods to prevent the cooking function, and even if the sun intermittently heats the oven, the result is a sufficiently cooked foodstuff but without the normally desired texture and coloring. It is for these reasons that solar ovens have been recognized up to the present time as a mere curiosity. The disadvantages have overshadowed the many advantages of solar ovens such as the elimination of fire hazards, kitchen odors and excessive household heat. These factors are all in addition to the fuel saving aspect of the solar oven. The present invention encompasses all these advantages and in addition overcomes the difficulties experienced in the prior art.